Wataru in a Fix
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Wataru decides to go to a warehouse where he meets a girl with super human strength. As she agrees to be his maid, Wataru ends up in a big mess. WARNING: New Character!
1. Chapter 1

**Story plot:**

Wataru is an average, boy living under a very rich family. One day, he decides that he wants to go to the abandoned workshop on the other side of town.

Walking there, late at night, he spots a gang of thugs pestering an Ethiopian ( black african) girl. In an attempt to save her, he stupidly (very stupidly) tries to fight them off but gets badly hurt. Just as the bullies were about to finish him off, the girl beats them all up as if they were rag dolls. Wataru blushes with rage as he sees her super human strength. Thanking Wataru, the girl agrees to be his maid, and the story continues!


	2. Chapter 2

** Destiny: Hello and welcome to my, Destiny Izumi's, fact file! Here is where you get to know a little bit about me before the main story continues! Please feel free to ask me questions when you review and I'll try my best to answer! Anyway, on with the show, Doki Doki~**

** Destiny: I love sports! Its like, MA THANG! But sometimes, like when me or my friends are in trouble, I use like my ulra power or whatever to hit them, almost kill them! Please don't get me wrong! Its just a bit of self defence! (On a mega scale). I have mass strength, I'm no gonna lie. One time, my sister and I wanted to see how many cars I could lift and I lifted up 13. I mean, 13 cars and I didn't feel a thing! Sometimes my strength gets the better of me and I accidently use it on Wataru. Ah, speaking of Wataru, I might as well tell you now before the story starts, I love him. So much so that it hurts. After the way he saved me (kind of) that night, I felt a never dieing love for him. OK, and also! The writer told me this to tell you we havr the up coming story: **

** ( takes out plackared from purse) We all know black people can't blush but for Destiny's sake, I am doing it to show her emotions, please and thank you, **

**Doki Doki~, the writer.**

** Destiny: Well that was nice, wasn't it? Now, on to what we were talking about, ok I have long black hair, up to my thighs I'm about 6 foot ( I know, tall!) And I have bright blue eyes. People say that my big, bright blue eyes are always filled with wonder and excitement. I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Ok, um… I like chocolate, cake, music, roller blading, ice skating, ice CREAM, roller coasters, swimming… I guess anything that's fun! But I'll tell you the things I REALLY like:**

**Chocolate, roller blading, Wataru (actually, I love him Doki~), reading, cooking, friends and family, oh and music. Now that we have done all that jazz, let me let you in with a little secret: during the story, there will be page fillers, kinda like this one right here, where we go BEHIND the scenes of 'Wataru in a fix'! Won't that be fun? And I have an addiction of buying jewelry and/or bows, its like my life! Plus, i'll be giving out info from the writer.**

**#Chime rings# Ahhh~ time for another placard from the writer, alright, here we go:**

**Please, just a little reminder/notice, please comment as Destiny will be answering any and I mean ANY question you may have, but please, no personal info on any of the characters/ and or writer. Also for the page filler, there will be special characters coming in to answer your questions personally so remember, plz review and comment / and or question!**

**Doki Doki~ the writer.**

**Destiny: well, a round of applause for that!**

**#everyone in the studio claps#**

**Destiny: right, so now comes the end of our page filler but remember, review and comment so that the writer can update more! Please feel free to give your opinion on anything you want at all! And plus, you can ask us ANYTHING at all! **

**So remember, Doki Doki on!**

**Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Destiny, please let go," Wataru was practically BEGGING Destiny to let go of his arm.

"No, not until you tell me what she did to you!" Destiny was boiling with anger as she stared at Ayumu. Destiny and Ayumu didn't start off that well as soon as they met. Ever since they had seen each other, Destiny felt something off about her, until she found out that she was also in love with Wataru, but not in a good way. Ayumu was kind of perverted so she could get easily aroused by anyone touching her. Lord knows what she did to that boy.

"I-it was nothing, please just drop it," Wataru tried to laugh about it but soon stopped as he saw Destiny's face. All the colour from her eyes had drained as if she had no life in her, she held on to Wataru more forcefully now as she began to open the closed door.

"Destiny, stop, you don't need to go inside," Wataru managed to shake off her grip and to lock the door. Destiny froze and took and step back. She then made a football style run at the door and kicked it down to see a naked Ayumu.

"Master are you-" Ayumu began in a seductive void before screaming, something strong grabbing her neck. Destiny had grabbed the women's throat and was now shaking it, cursing under her breath.

"Destiny, stop!" Wataru held her back but she was still ferocious. Ayumu had some sense to cover herself up with the bed sheet as she moved hastely to the other side of the room.

(Ok, let me tell it to you straight, Destiny has been in love with Wataru for a few months now and has told him his affection many times before. Wataru kinda feels the same but you know how 13 year old boys are, they can't sort out their feelings yet.)

"What were you doing with her, naked on top of that?!" Destiny spat, calming down only a bit. Wataru eased his grip as he blushed, remembering what happened before this: Wataru was reading in his room when Ayumu was coming up to ask him a few questions. Wataru, completely oblivious of what was about to happen to him, answered happily until Ayumu asked him who he loved.

"I... um...well,"

(Why don't you just tell her, you kinda have feelings for Destiny Chan?) The voice inside his head scowled him.

(You like her don't you?) The voice inside his head asked.

"Yes," Wataru said aloud.

"You really like me?" Ayumu asked, her face hidden in pleasure. She had just asked if he loved him.

And she had thought he had just said yes to her question.

Ayumu wanted to pull out all the stops with this boy. She lowered her voice.

"Do you want to… you know have…"

"Yes, yes, YES already!" Wataru shouted, sighing then blushing. Ayumu smiled and she walked towards Wataru. Wataru hadn't answered her question, he had answered the voice inside his head's question.

Ayumu thought otherwise.

(Writer's notes: I know what you're thinking, ohhhhh SHIT!)

Wataru had spun round to see Ayumu very, VERY close to him. She smirked. "Now, let's see what we can do," she said coming, closer.

"Ayumu what are you-" Wataru's speech was muffeled, by Ayumu's lips. Wataru was blushing but he felt nothing. He was embarrassed by this endowedment but there was no spark what's so ever.

Too bad it was his first kiss.

Ayumu did a normal kiss, no toungue . the kiss lasted a while until Wataru pushed her away. He was breathing heavily and wanted it to stop, now.

"Want more?" Ayumu said seductively, leaning inwards.

Wataru shook his head vigiously, blushing hard, his hand raised to cover his mouth.

"Just a little more," she teased, forcing him to kiss her. This time, she let her tongue slip into the young boys month and let it explore the poor boys mouth. Wataru tried desperately to push her away but failed as he was pushed onto the bed. Wataru was completely aroused with shook as he tried to tell Ayumu to stop.

"Stop? You must be kidding!" She smirked, undoing her top. Now, completely naked, her pushed her hand up his top and rubbd it.

"Ahh~no, please stop, I'm begging," but ayumu didn't stop, she then moved her way towards the boys pants.

"Oh look, its already hard, " she smirked, rubbing the buldge.

Okay, this is where it stops. Wataru gave Ayumu an almighty push and ran out the room.

"Wait, Master!" But he had already left. To see a very angry Destiny-Chan.

"Please Destiny, understand that I had nothing-" Wataru stopped as he got an all mighty slap from Destiny as she ran out the room.

Fine, if my love isn't good enough for you, BASTARD," Destiny hissed, turning her back to them.

" There's the slut that can supply you!" And with that, she slammed the door on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny started running, she didn't know where, she just knew where not to go. To Wataru. She couldn't bear to see him anymore so she had to get away, quickly. Bolting down another corner, she bumped into someone's chest.

It was Hayate's. Hayate was minding his own business, buying ingredients for Maria's chocolate cake when he stumbled upon Destiny. Destiny looked up at him and continued crying, regardless how stupid she looked. Now Hayate had no clue what had happened but he hugged Destiny, patting her on the head. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Hayate-nii, Wataru, CHEATED ON ME!" She shouted. Suddenly, she punched a near by lamppost with an unbearable force, causing it to dent. Destiny and Hayate treated each other like brother and sister, even though they hadn't known each other for long. Whenever Destiny was in need of help, Hayate would always be there for her and vise-versa. Right now it was Destiny who need Hayate.

"Please don't get angry, that's gets nobody anywhere!" Hayate stirred Destiny towards a bench as they sat down, Destiny leaning on Hayate's shoulder so that they were sharing the umbrella. Hayate smiled as he tried to explain. Destiny cutt him off.

"Its not fair, I may have not been with him for long but I know I love him WAY more than she does," she sobbed, looking up at Hayate who thought about it for a while.

"Look, Destiny, you may not have known this but I had the most crappiest parents on earth, I mean they named me 'wind' as if to say I could run away from tax collectors! I'm debt ridden, I have an Otaku Mistress and worst of all she has a pet tiger called Tama!"

"Aww, poor Hayate-nii!" Destiny hugged him and he patted her on the head.

"Anyway, I had to grow up being happy because being angry and mad got me NO WHERE!" Destiny listened carefully because Hayate was very wise for a 16 year old.

"Even though life is annoying, repetitive and a complete waste of my time, life does have it's perks!" He smiled as he wiped a tear from Destiny's eye.

"I've met you, not to mention other beautiful woman and I have a job not to mention a place to live, plus I can go to school!" Hayate laughed as he saw Destiny's wide smile.

"What I'm saying is that its alright to be mad but not all the time, ok?" Hayate lifted Destiny's chin.

"Yes Hayate-nii," and with that, they got up, the rain still pouring.

"Um, I know this seems a bit rude but may I stay at Nagi's?" She asked, scratching the back of er head nervously.

"Only way to find out, eh Destiny-chan?" He said, smiling. They laughed as they walked in the rain. Not even the rain could stop there happy mood. As they finally got to the Sanzin Mansion's door, Destiny gave it an all mighty knock. Nagi opened the door and smiled cheekily.

"What brings you here Destiny-ch-" Nagi paused when she saw Destiny. Even though Destiny was smiling, nothing could hide the redness in her eyes.

"Wataru fucked up, didn't he?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the sheer image of the boy.

"Yeah," Destiny said, now frowning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my Doki Doki~ fans, sorry, there's swearing in this one, just to let you know.**

* * *

><p>Nagi allowed Hayate and Destiny to enter her mansion. Destiny looked up and around the place but didn't smile.<p>

"This way," Nagi said, walking them to one of her sitting rooms. Destiny, still bowing her head in utter sadness, sat down on the leather chair. Nagi hated to see her friend so badly hurt so she wanted to help.

"What exactly happened?" this was a very stupid question to ask. Destiny suddenly broke down in uncontrollable tears, wiping them reapetedly. Hayate came beside her and patted her son the back, telling her it was all right. Nagi sat there, frowning. (So Wataru really did fuck up?) She asked herself, standing up.

"You're sleeping over tonight," Nagi said, almost too forcefully.

"What?"

"I said that you're sleeping over tonight," Nagi said again, smiling. Destiny didn't know what to do but smile. Nagi showed her to her bedroom where Destiny collapsed into a fit of giggles. Nagi was happy to find Destiny so happy again. Nagi sat of the end of the bed and poked Destiny on the leg. Destiny got up.

"Do you want to have a bath now?" Nagi, then realising what she just said blushed. Destiny thought Nagi was at her peak of cuteness when she was embarrassed.

"Sure,"

* * *

><p>Wataru was running all over the town, looking for Destiny. With it still pouring with rain, he was soon going to catch a cold. Suddenly, he saw the Sanzin mansion and smiled. Why didn't I think of this before? He said to himself, opening ye gates and walking up the drive.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nagi, stop splashing water on me!" Destiny squealed, rubbing the water out of her eyes. Destiny and Nagi were in the large bath, (you know, the one Hayate first thought was all his and then he saw Maria naked. Yep, that's the one!) Getting clean and. Nagi stopped playing with the water and began to wash her hair. Destiny noticed this and smiled.<p>

"Let me wash your hair," Destiny said, swimming closer.

"What?" Nagi hesitated as Destiny gently put her hands on Nagi's head, lowering it towards her bosom. Nagi's head was now wedged inbetween Destiny's bosom and Destiny didn't seem to notice. After washing Nagi's hair, Destiny smiled as Nagi's hair shone. "See, it looks great!" Destiny said in triumph.

"Th-thanks," Nagi stuttered, lifting her head up. OK, naturally, you would want to grab onto something to something to help you up. Only Nagi grabbed something she shouldn't have. Nagi putt her hand on Destiny's breast, making Destiny blush with rage. Nagi only noticed what she was doing when she lifted he hand up.

"I'm sorry!" Nagi was so embarrassed that she ran out. The bath, only in a towel. Destiny blushed as she followed Nagi, only in her towel.

Nagi, I-its alright, you don't need to be embarrassed," Destiny shouted down the hallway.

* * *

><p>FINALLY reaching the door to the Sanzin mansion, Wataru pressed on the door bell, letting it ring. "Shit, I'm freezing out here," he mumbled to himself, rubbing at his sides. He knew they were there, the lights were turned on and even the bodyguards had told him that they were in there too so of course he would get angry if no one answered the door. He pressed the door bell again and again and again until someone looked through the envelope hole. Wataru met their eyes and shivered as the persons eye's turned to slits. The envelope hole closed and Wataru got very angry.<p>

"Nagi, don't fuck with me! I know Destiny's in there!" He kicked the door hard then winced at the pains shooting through his foot. He was so angry he couldn't take it and kneeled down and rested his back against the door.

"Destiny, no matter how long you resist, I WILL not leave here without you.

And he did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my Doki Doki~ fans! I've gotten 5 reviews and I know that's not much but it still is Doki Doki~ awesome! I have also gotten a question about who the new character is and the new character is Destiny-chan so Doki Doki~ on…**

**W-Wait Doki Doki~ fans! I forgot to say that when you see this *, it means a new word and all words will be displayed at the bottom! So now, without further ado… on with the story! Doki Doki ~**

"Shit, I'm freezing," Wataru whispered, sneezing in the process. Destiny, obviously not knowing that Wataru was outside, sat in the living room watching TV. Destiny, as you should probably know is 16 and knows not to sit in front of the TV. Nagi on the other hand sat right up to it, blocking some of Destiny's view. Destiny frowned as she couldn't see *Kirby eating a pancake.

"Nagi, please move out the way!" Destiny grid, waving a hand to Nagi's back.

"Hm? What was that?" Nagi asked, finally turning round to look at Destiny.

"*Baka, I can't see the screen!" Destiny moaned, getting up and heading for the door.

"Well sorry but-" Nagi was cut off but a loud slam of the door. I'd she upset her? Or was she just going to get a drink or something? Nagi didn't know for sure but she was too into the pink blob on the screen that she immediately focussed her gaze back on it. Destiny walked Down the hallway towards the kitchen, her hand clutching her heart. (I should be with Wataru, it doesn't feel right staying here) she said to herself, a few tears finding its way down towards her cheek.

* * *

><p>8:00pm and Wataru was still outside the Sanzin mansion. He was going to stay there till someone let him in, otherwise he was going to break the whole place down. All of a sudden, the door began to open and a foot made its way outside. Wataru's eyes lit up.<p>

"Destiny?" He asked, only to be disappointed. It was a smiling Hayate in his bunny PJ's (lord knows why a 16 year old boy is wearing bunny pyjamas …). He looked as if he had just come from his bed, his head all messy and scruffed up.

"Wataru-kun, I think you should go home, it's rather late," Hayate yawned, scratching his head a bit. Wataru then yawned in response, he had been sitting there for about 5 hours but of course he went to eat and go to the toilet and stuff. Hayate chuckled as he patted the sleepy boy's shoulder.

"I guess *Ôjosama won't mind if you stay here," he sighed, showing the boy in. Wataru again then yawned in response as he let the debt-ridden-butler take him inside but as he walked inside, he became awake, alert and frightened. The whole of the Sanzin mansion was dark and sinister and because of the vastness of it, it made the place look like a haunted house. Hayate, closing his eyes briefly, guided Wataru up the stairs, one hand holding onto the banister.

Wataru tried hard not to shiver as the mansion became even more scary and more sinister. Just as Wataru was about to chicken out, he saw a familiar figure walk towards them. Hayate looked towards the figure and squinted, trying to make out who the staggering silhouette was.

"Hayate-nii~, I'm sleepy," she said like a 4 year old before wrapping her arms around Hayate as if he were her big brother.

"Then go back to sleep," Hayate replied softly, patting her on the head.

"But I can't sleep," she moaned, looking up at Hayate with sleepy eyes.

"And why not?" Hayate asked, knowing fully well that Wataru was still there. He grabbed Destiny's shoulders and thrust her forward, making her head tilt to the side, looking at Wataru.

"Because I was dreaming about Wataru," she said, a few tears trickling down her face. Hayate gestured to Wataru to do something, which he did.

"It's ok, Destiny look, it's me, Wataru!" Wataru smiled, brushing away strands of Destiny's black hair.

"I must be dreaming," she replied, burying her face into his chest. Wataru blushed, making it clearly visible in the darkness.

"Because Wataru doesn't love me enough to come get me," she whimpered, falling back to sleep. Wataru froze.

(What do you mean I don't care for you? I do! I do, i do, I do!) Wataru screamed in his mind as Hayate picked her up, bridal style and carried the sleeping body back to her room. Hayate smiled at Wataru as he followed him.

(This boy is running on thin ice) Hayate said to himself as he walked into Destiny's room and lay her on her bed, covering her with the duvet. Destiny snored cutely and Hayate couldn't help but laugh.

(What a nice little sister I have) he said to himself before patting her on the head.

(Writers note: Hayate and Destiny are not biological siblings but they act like it a lot)

Just before he got up, Hayate kissed the 3 middle fingers on his hand then gently touched Destiny's head.

"You are the reason for my living," Hayate whispered into her ear before walking away. Wataru blushed with rage as he watched that. (They would make a great couple anyway) Wataru said to himself before walking up to Destiny.

"I-I Lo-lov…" Wataru couldn't say 'love you' because he found that too embarrassing. Instead though, he gave Destiny a quick peck on the cheek before running out the room blushing.

Destiny mumbled in her sleep that was inaudible but luckily for you, we uped the volume!

She mumbled…

"I love you, Wataru-kun,"

* * *

><p>*Kirby= Kirby is a cute little alian that crashed on a plant ruled by king Dedede. On his journey to be the best warrior he can be, he has to fight monsters brewed up by the whacko king without getting hurt. Its a really cute TV show so you should give it a try.<p>

*Baka= it's Japanese for 'idiot' i wrote it in kanji for you so you can at least pronounce it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny: Hello and welcome to today's page filler with our special guest… (sighs) WATARU-KUN!**

**Wataru: (walks in and blushes as Destiny stares at him with lovey-dovey eyes)**

**Wataru: H-hello.**

**Destiny: *snaps out of trance* oh so any way, let's talk about today's question by a were wolf or something.**

***chimes* **

***Destiny takes out placard***

**Destiny: Ok, the first question is: Who are the new characters? Well what do you think my love?**

**Wataru: *blushes* W-well the new character is Destiny-chan.**

**Destiny: YES THAT IS CORRECT DOKI DOKI~!**

**Wataru: *smiles weakly* and now we have a topic to talk about.**

***Double chime***

**Destiny: Ok, well the topic is…**

***takes placard out of purse***

**Wataru: *looks over her shoulder and blinks in surprise* I-I-Ice cream?!**

**Destiny: *smiles weakly* Right well I guess we should talk about it then. Wataru-kun, what's your favourite ice cream?**

**Wataru: *thinks for a second* I guess vanilla would be my flavour.**

**Destiny:*eye twitches* well mine is peanut butter!**

**Destiny:*Sighs* Wataru-kun is so boring!**

**Wataru:*shouts in surprise* B-But I like that flavour!**

**Destiny: Yeah, you may like it but I thought you would prefer something more yummy like raspberry ripple or honey comb or even better… Chocolate…**

**Wataru: *realises what she means and blushes* I-I-I mean i love chocolate! Chocolate is certainly the best!**

**Destiny: Wataru-kun …**

**Wataru:*turns* Y-Yes?**

***Destiny sits on the table in a sexual manner***

**Destiny: eat me…...**

**Wataru: *blushes with rage as he walks away* WHAT!?**

**Destiny: *laughs***

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the writer: I hope you get the joke! Let me get this straight, I am not a racist because I am a black African myself! And Destiny is black African! Well, I hope you get the joke Doki Doki~<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny woke up with a blush on her face. (Wataru-kun kissed me…) she said to herself, allowing her hand to brush the kissed cheek. Pulling off the duvets, she looked out the window and her face overloaded with joy. It was the most sunniest day she had seen. Throwing back the curtains and opening the window, she let the sunlight pour in.

"What a beautiful day it is," she sighed as she turned towards the door. Hayate though beat her too it as he opened the door, holding a tray of tea. Destiny's blue eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"HAYATE-NII!" She screamed, throwing herself at the blue haired male, nearly making him fall over.

"Destiny-chan, how many times have I told you not to do that to people?" He questioned softly but sternly, making Destiny look up at him as she slipped her hands around the boy's waist.

"But I was just so happy to see you this morning!" She whined, pulling Hayate closer, making Hayate move closer. The boy couldn't help by smile at his non-biological sister. (What an energetic sister I have) he said to himself as he peeled Destiny away from him, making way on the table for the tray. Destiny followed, clearly not minding if she, herself, disturbed Hayate.

"Hayate-nii, can we go somewhere today?" She asked him, taking off her top and putting on a clean one. Hayate, at this point of time, was too busy making the tea to notice.

"Like where?" He asked, still not turning round.

"I don't know, maybe to the park or something?" she relied, taking off her trousers and knickers to replace them with a skirt and white knickers. When Hayate had FINALLY turned round, Destiny was changed into a light green top, a denim jacket and denim skirt. She was now brushing her teeth and brushing her hair but she was having some difficulties with the new bow she had been saving.

"Here, let me help you with that," Hayate sighed, leaving the tea and walking over to a clueless Destiny. Hayate grabbed the brush from her hand and combed out the kinks. Destiny, now fully aware of what her Nii-chan was doing, continued to brush her teeth until they sparkled. Hayate, now finished brushing the kinks out of her hair, placed the yellow bow on her head and smiled. (What a pretty sister i have) he said, patting her on the back so he could look at her fully. Destiny turned round and smiled, she looked like a freshly picked flower but Hayate didn't want to sound corny so just smiled in response. Destiny skipped out the room to see someone who she loved.

Even more so that Hayate.

Wataru.

"W-Watatu, what are you doing here?!" She half questioned half shouted. Wataru also looked shocked as he saw Hayate walk out the room. (S-so they sleep together?) Wataru asked himself, absolutely shocked by the idea. But judging by Destiny's face, they hadn't done anything bad.

"I-I came to stay the night, that's all!" he shouted back, making Destiny jumped.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that you Prevert! I have every right to as you that question!" She shouted back. Wataru felt his heart peirce as he acknowledged what she had just said.

"Hey! I'm not a pervet! Ayumu WAS the one who did it!" He shouted back, throwing his hand in the air for dramatic effect. Destiny's blue eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the 13 year old boy, towering over him. Wataru stared u at the giant with narrowed eyes as we'll, his fist clenched, ready to take any punch, slap or kick. Destiny on the other hand was just about to slap him when Hayate stood in, smiling at Wataru.

"You can settle this another time, right now, it's time for breakfast," he chirped, guiding them to the dining room. They two love warriors allowed themselves to be guided by the bluenette but as soon as they reached the dining room, they parted ways, both going to the other needs of the elongated table. Nagi and Izumi were already waiting for them but when they saw Wataru, their eye's enlarged.

"Wataru, what are you doing here?" Nagi asked bluntly, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"That's what I'd like to know," Destiny mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Wataru just rolled his eyes as he stared at both of them.

"Hayate let me in ok?" He shouter and then everyone turned to Hayate who just smiled back.

"It was raining and I felt sorry for him," Hayate replied bluntly before continuing to dust the shelves.

"Well you shouldn't have, even if it was raining, his slut could've been sent to get him," Nagi responded, sneering at Wataru as his eyes bulged. He may not have liked Ayumu for what she did to him but it still was uncalled for to call her a SLUT. Wataru walked up to Nagi and lowered his head so it was only inches away from hers. Nagi didn't even flinched, only stared back at him.

"Don't you dare call Ayumu bad names you bitch," he hissed at her, making Nagi flinch just a bit.

"Then don't go around coming to my house, thinking that Destiny would forgive you just like that our Bastard," she retorted, sneering. Destiny continued to watch the two swear and cuss at each other as she ate her cereal. Destiny hated cereal and found it completely disgusting but anything was better than having to watch Wataru protect Ayumu like that. Hayate saw Destiny play with his food and sighed as he walked up beside her.

"Destiny, you shouldn't pay with your foods," he sighed deeply, taking the spoon away from her hands and filling up with cornflakes.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan but I really don't like cereal," she replied, turning the other way before she could see Hayate levelling the spoon towards her mouth.

Ever so gentle, Hayate used his free hand to place it under her chin, making her turn to face him. With the hand holding the spoon he slowly inched it closer to her mouth, making her look at the cornflakes in disgust.

"Now open wide," he commanded and without fail, Destiny obediently opened her mouth and allowed Hayate to put the spoon full of cornflakes into her mouth. The rest of the crew, including Maria, blushed as they saw the two do this, thinking how much they wanted that to happen to them.

(Destiny-chan is so lucky) Izumi said to herself, smiling halfheartedly.

(Destiny should be proud that Hayate is with her constantly) Maria smiled.

(Hayate's mine!) Nagi shouted to herself.

(Destiny's mine!) Wataru shouted to himself before blushing an even deeper red.

(I hate cornflakes) Destiny said to herself as she tried hard not to spit the gooey mess out.

(Why is everyone blushing?) Hayate questioned himself as he out the spoon down and looked around the room. This continued on for a few minuets before Nagi said something.

"Let's go to the beach!" Nagi said this at a conpletely random time so she was guessing to have a few no's for the trip, it not all.

Everyone looked a her before smiling.

"Hayate-nii~ can we go too?" Destiny questioned, tugging on her non-biological brother's shirt.

"Why not? It will be fun won't it Destiny?" Hayate smiled, patting her on the head which made her giggle in response.

"Might as well, I have to work on my swimming," Wataru lied: he actually wanted to watch Destiny.

"Ok, its off to the beach!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, where as all the people?" Destiny asked, he long, black hair blowing in the wind.<p>

(Writers note: I have decided to list what everyone was wearing at the beach Enjoy Doki Doki~)

Nagi:

Style: 1 piece.

Colour: Orange.

Extras: Her PSP and DS.

Destiny:

Style: 2 piece.

Colour: sea blue.

Extras: she is also wearing brackets and a bow on her head. A white, see through scarf is wrapped around her waist.

Maria:

Style: 2 piece with frills.

Colour: green with light blue strips.

Extras: sunglasses on the top of her head and a bag full of suncream, money and books.

Izumi:

Style: 1 piece with lace at all the edges.

Colour: honey yellow.

Extras: she has tied her hair up into a bun and is wearing a necklace to ward off evil spirits.

Hayate:

Style: Swimming trunks.

Colour: Dark blue with red at the edge.

Extras: A bag full of a picnic, fireworks and games.

Wataru:

Style: Swimming trunks.

Colour: Dark grey.

Extras: His IPad, IPhone and football.

Everyone looked all around the place but couldn't see any people at all, only themselves. Destiny stared at Nagi who stared at her back.

"Oh, this is my private beach, I just thought that it'd be more fun this-"

"How is this more fun? It looks like a ghost beach for goodness sake! We need people to have fun with, not only just 6 of us play water polo, that's not fun at all!" Destiny said back, making Nagi think for a bit. Nagi then saw point in what a was saying and told everyone to head for the helicopter. They flew all the way to another beach that actually had people there but they got an unexpected welcome.

"Waoh, look at them! They look like celebrities!"

"Wow, they must be rich seeing as they just came out of a helicopter!"

"Those girls look hot! Especially the 2 tall ones but mostly that ethnic girl, she looks hot!"

"Those boys look fit! Especially the bluenette!"

The comments kept on flowing as the group wandered over to another part of the beach as they set up they're towels and beach stuff.

"I'll help Hayate-nii so you guys move on ahead!" Destiny called, telling the rest of the group to have fun while she helped Hayate. The bluenette smiled but his smile soon faded as he saw a group of boys gawping their way, looking at Destiny with perverted eyes. Hayate glared a them, fire in his eyes and they soon walked off but Hayate didn't think he would see the last of them. Destiny gave Hayate a puzzled look.

"Nii-chan, what's the matter?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in an inquisitive manner. Hayate only smiled as he grabbed her cheeks and vigorously moved them side to side.

"Nothing Nee-chan!" Hayate lied, laughing as Destiny pushed him away.

"I'm going with the others to play," she aid, getting up and rushing over to them, kicking water everywhere. Hayate smiled as he put sun cream on and lay on a towel, looking up into the sun. He was going to have to watch out for those thugs.

"Wataru, don't you want to play water polo?" Destiny asked, her hair skimming the salty water as she hit the ball up into the sky, sending it over the white net. Wataru smiled a bit as he swam towards her and nodded.

"I would to, very much," he said, blushing as he swam to the other side of the net. Destiny blushed at his new courage. (If he thinks he is forgiven then he's mistaken!) Destiny said to herself but she couldn't help but feel proud of him. They continued there little game until everyone went back to where Hayate was snoozing away happily, completely oblivious about everyone eating without him.

"Hayate, wake up!" Nagi shouted, making him jot upwards, yawning before taking a cheese and ham sandwich. After eating, everyone sat on the towels and either chatted (Nagi and Izumi), read a book (Maria), continued eating (Wataru), or listened to music while watching Destiny play in the water (Hayate). This went on for quite a while before Hayate joined in on the girls conversation about movies. So no one was watching Destiny. It wasn't like she was a kid or anything but she had a tendency to shout at people she didn't like;

So what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>It was now midday and the sun was going down but Destiny was still playing in the water.<p>

She was having fun before she heard something.

"Hello there, gorgeous," a gruff voice shouted towards her, making her jump. Destiny turned round to see a gang of 4 boys gawking at her. Destiny, being brought up the way she was, smiled and waved, then continued playing. The boys joined in and they played with her, splashing, water polo, you name it, they did it. Destiny was about to head out of the ocean when a boy caught hold on her wrist and smiled.

"Why don't you play some more, we were just starting to have fun," he smirked, holding on tightly to he wrist, making Destiny wince a bit.

"No thank you, I would like you to let go now," she said before grabbing his own wrists and holding onto them tight, making him yell out in pain. Letting go of her hand, he shouted at her. Destiny only smiled as she turned to walk away but was blocked by 2 other boys. Destiny's eyes widened as she stared back at their ringleader who smirked.

"Let me pass," she warned.

"No my little African beauty," he replied, clicking his fingers together so that a boy lunged at her and grabbed her hands so she couldn't move. Destiny was now very angry.

And you wouldn't like to see Destiny very angry.

As i have said before, Destiny has superhuman strength and will use it against anyone that annoys her. Right now, thse boys started to annoy her so, she threw the boy up into the air and slammed his body down into her knee, his back cracking in the process. Just as she as about to kick another one, she screamed as their ringleader began to grab at her, getting Hayate's attention. Hayate immediately lunged for him, using his superhuman strength to throw the boy off of her and look at her body. The ringleader managed to rip a bit of her swimsuit so that you could nearly see her breast. Destiny covered herself up as she ran at the ringleader's crew, kicking, punching and throwing them with all he strength. Hayate helped of course by didn't manage to see that the ringleader was behind him.

The ringleader kicked Hayate in the back, making Him cough blood and keel over. Destiny watched in horror as he non-biological brother fell down and was rappidky being kicked in the stomach.

"Leave my Nii-chan alone!" She hissed as she punched the boy in the stomach several times before he, himself, keeled over, coughing up masses of blood.

"Hayate!" Destiny shouted, turning over Hayate so that he could look up at her.

"H-Hayate-nii, w-wake up!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Hayate coughed again and smiled weakly as blood came from his side. The others rushed towards and helped him up but he soon fell again, groaning.

"Hayate!" Destiny shouted, picking him up and telling Nagi to fire up the helicopter.

"Please Hayate, please don't die!" Destiny screamed, letting her ears fall on her Nii-chan's face. Hayate only smiled as he brought a hand up to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Everything will be o-" but Hayate didn't get to finish because he fainted from exhaustion. Destiny burst into tears as she stared down at her Brocken Nii-chan.

"HAYATE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny wouldn't stop crying all the way. Nagi decided to help by taking Hayate back to the mansion's hospital. Destiny smiled briefly but then she looked at an unconscious Hayate and began to cry again, letting the tears flow freely. She clung to Hayate's lifeless body and rocked it back and forth and she cried, not even caring if the ears stained her face. Wataru looked at Destiny and flung himself at her, nuzzeling under her chest. Destiny stopped crying briefly as she hugged Wataru, placing her chin on his spiky hair.

"I forgive you Wataru but I have to tend to Hayate," she whispered, kissing Wataru on the lips. Wataru turned his head to deepen the kiss and kept it clean, no tongue at all. Destiny pulled away from the kiss as she walked back to Hayate where she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. Her eyes closed as she listened to her Nii-chan's steady heart beat.

"I love you Nii-chan," she whispered as she lent inwards, pursing her lips together kissed Hayate on the cheek. Wataru and Nagi's eye's exploded. Had she just kissed Hayate, on the cheek? Nagi was practically fuming.

(Who does she think she is?! She can't go around kissing other people's boyfriends!) Nagi grabbed Destiny's shoulder and forced her to turn round to an angry Nagi.

"Don't kiss my boyfriend!" She shouted, pushing Destiny. Destiny stared at Destiny with blank eyes.

"But you and Hayate are not going out!" She said truthfully.

"We are!"

"Then how come he's your butler then? Your boyfriend cannot be a butler!" Nagi stopped talking as her eyes buldged. She was his girlfriend, wasn't she?

"T-then he will no longer be my butler, he will just be my bpyfriend who lives somewhere else,"

"And I shall live with him!" Destiny retorted, hugging Hayate. Nagi was about to shout at her when Wataru stopped her.

"Leave her be, she is, after all, his non-biological sister," Wataru said calmly explained to Nagi. Nagi bit the corner of her lip as she thought of another solution but couldn't find one.

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Hayate groaned as he tried to get up but realised he couldn't. Wires were connected to machine so he was unable to get up. The bluenette turned to the side and noticed he was the one person in the whole hospital and was the only one not wearing anything. Hayate blushr as he used hi free hand to touch his bandaged head. Running his hands along the multiple wraps of the fabric, Hayate looked out of the window will at the moon and smiled. (At least I have something to keep me company) he reassured himself as he watched the moon pour out it's light.<p>

"Hayate?" A familiar voice asked, stroking his face.

"Destiny-chan, are you alright?" He asked, abruptivly getting up but then moaned as he hit his head on the table. Destiny chuckled at his stupidity before kissing the bum.

"Hayate-nii, I have some great news!" Destiny said smiling.

"What is it?" The puzzled boy asked, looking at her.

"You're not a butler anymore!" Hayate's blue eyes nearly exploded. Was he sacked? Did he do something wrong? Or was he dead? They're were so many questions he had to ask but didn't have the time to because Destiny cut into his thoughts.

"And we are going to live together!" Hayate nearly chocked. Did Destiny do something? Was she sacked? Or was he really dead? Again, the boy had so many questions to ask but didn't have the time so he just smiled.

"That's great but why am I not Nagi's butler anymore?" He asked, trying hard to smile to hide his sadness.

"She said some rubbish that you were her 'boyfriend' and that she didn't want a butler as a boyfriend and that you now have an apartment so we can live together like true brother and sister!" Destiny was clearly overjoyed about this and so was Hayate but he still didn't understand why he had to quit his job.

"That's… nice but I don't see why I have to quit my job," Hayate reasoned, hugging his Nee-chan.

"She just wants you to have a life outside of work I guess. But don't bother trying to get your full time job back; I tried but she wouldn't let me! But I reasoned with a part time job," Destiny reassured Hayate and with that, she hugged him one last time before leaving the mansion's hospital. Hayate tried to sleep but couldn't, he was going to have to find out a lot of things in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the nurses came and dressed Hayate in his casual clothing while dressing his wounds. Hayate didn't know what to expect other than his bag and his cheque when he entered the lounge. But when he did enter the lounge, Destiny hugged him before she sat back down next to Wataru, letting him kiss her on the cheek.<p>

"Wataru and I have are up now!" She giggled, smiling at the bluenette. Wataru blushed double hard when Destiny kissed him back.

"Well that's nice, isn't it?" Hayate sighed happily, looking at Nagi who smiled back.

"Well done on your recovery Hayate, and here is your cheque," she handed him a slip with 25,000,000 million yen in it. Hayate's eye's began to enlarge.

"But I can't have paid back THAT much!" He shouted, making the rest of the group jump.

"Well, I added a bit extra!" Nagi shouted back, smiling afterwards. But Hayate didn't want to take her money.

"Plus, I had to pay back what you gave to me so this adds up-"

"Oh Hayate, do shut up! I want to give it to you! Is that so wrong?!" Nagi interrupted, hands folded neatly over her flat chest.

"Just go before I change my mind!" She mumbled, even though grinning. Hayate thanked her and the rest of them before he and Destiny grabbed their bags and walked put of the mansion.

"I feel bad for taking her money still," Hayate mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Hayate-nii, it doesn't matter now, we need to find the place Nagi bought for us," Destiny told him, pulling out a peice of paper from her pocket, clearly written on it was the address.

"W-what?! She bought the apartment too?! We can't take the money then! We can get by!"

"Hayate-nii! We can't! I tried giving it back to her but every time she refused so if I couldn't do it, then you definatley can't do it!" Destiny told him a second time. Hayate stopped rambling and decided not to bother. When they turned a corner, Hayate's eye's turned inside out! The houses weren't as big as Nagi's but the were big. They street was covered in these elaborately big houses. Destiny stopped at one of these houses and smiled.

"This is it!" She squealed, heading up the drive.

"This is It?!" Hayate shouted following his Nee-chan. The house was a beautiful, bright white with the large gate made of gold. But the inside was really to die for; it had a staircase that ran down the middle and around the top like a balcony. The floors where freshly polished and expensive painting were hung in odd but appropriate places. The kitchen, lounge, bathrooms and abedooms and all other sorts of rooms were large and vast, even able to place a family of 6 in each room. The house was amazing if you are looking for clarification, it was just amazing.

Destiny decided to take a selfie with Hayate and named it:

Our new life beginning!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hayate-nii, stop mopping the floor, its just brand new,"

Hayate repeatedly mopped the floor, over and over again. Destiny and Hayate had just moved into their new home and they were apparently expecting guests. The two non-biological siblings were making food but Hayate stopped doing that and started mopping the freshly tarnished floor. Destiny downed when she noticed Hayate wasn't listening to her.

"Hayate-nii, can you please help me with the meat?" She asked, cutting up several chunks of the severed cow leg. Hayate stopped what he was doing and quickly ct up the meat before washing his hands and then going back to mopping the floor.

"It could be cleaner," Hayate mumbled, still mopping the floor. Destiny sighed as she continued to marinate the meat before leaving it in the fridge to marinate.

"So who do you think the guests are?" Destiny tried to change the subject, which prevailed.

"I'm not sure, maybe Nagi?"

"That would explain a lot," Destiny replied, walking up the staircase. She was going to need to freshen up so she asked Hayate if he was going to do so as well.

"I'll do it after you," he replied, smiling as he watched his Nee-chan walk up the stairs all the way around to the balcony that told upon him. Secretly, he wished he didn't have to live here. He wanted to live back with Nagi and Maria bit he knew he would just had to deal with it. Hayate set the mop and bucket back into the kitchen and put them behind the counter. He then switched on the TV and watched a rom-com that was neither romantic or funny but he really couldn't argue. When Destiny came downstairs, she flung herself at Hayate and nuzzled into his chest. Hayate smiled as he patted her freshly washed hair. Destiny smiled as she let her non-biological brother pat her head. Then, she said something that didn't make any sense.

"Hayate-nii, you look a lot like a girl,"

Hayate's blue eyes looked at her with anxiety before a flush settled on his cheeks.

"I-I do not!" He protested but Destiny just laughed.

"But if I were to put a dress on you, many people would mistake you for a girl," she said truthfully.

"Is…that…so…?" He said, cringing at thought of remembering being forced into a dress. Countless times before, Nagi and Maria had forced Hayate into a dress or cos-play as female manga characters. Many times he had to go out and do task in a female uniform and he would have unwanted attention from men. This began to get tiresome and Hayate preferred not to do it. Now, hearing Destiny talk to him about him looking like a girl really drove him off the edge.

"Aren't you going to…you know…make me wear a dress?" He winced, waiting to be forced into a dress but was surprised to see that she sat where she was.

"I know that Hayate does like doing it so I will not do anything hat you do not want me to do!" She said, smiling up at him. (What a caring sister I have) he said to himself as they continued to watch TV. As the day turned into evening, the doorbell rang and Hayate went to go and get it. When he opened to door, he was supposed to see a young couple standing there and smiling.

"Oh, hello there!" The women said, smiling.

"Good evening son!" Said the man, smiling.

"Hayate-nii, who is it?" Destiny asked, walking to the oor and smiling when she saw the couple.

"Oh and look, he's got himself a girlfriend too!" The man said, welcoming himself in.

"Please come in! And we are not going out, we are just really good friends!" Hayate said, welcoming the women in. The couple were directed to the main lounge and were told to please wait for the drinks and snack. Destiny was about to make her way to the kitchen when she asked the couple if they would like a drink.

"I'll have a scotch please!" The man said and his wife couldn't have looked more horrified.

"They're minors! They wouldn't have scotch!" She shouted, hitting the man on the arm.

"A simple lemonade would do and if there is none, then we'll have a glass of water," she said, rolling her eyes as the man rubbed his shoulder.

"So what's your name young man?" He asked, sitting back upright.

"Hayate," Hayate replied, smiling.

"And what's her name?" The man asked, pointing at Destiny who was now busy working in the kitchen.

"Destiny, Mr…"

"Don't call me Mr nothing! I don't want to feel old! Call me Noritaka! Or Nori for shot!" He said, smiling a cheesy grin.

"I don't want to feel old either so please call me Naru!" The woman said, smiling. Then, the two of them made a sailor moon pose and winked at Hayate. He laughed at the two N's.

"Were you two friends before or something? You seem very close," Hayate asked, still trying hard to hold back the giggles.

"Yep! We were the best of friends since kindergarten. Then I asked her to marry me and, well, she said yes!" Nori said beaming, looking at his wife. Naru just laughed as she flicked away a stray part of her hair.

"I felt sorry for him, him being like a naïve 22 year old that he is," she scoffed glaring at him with icy green eyes. Then, Nori did something uncalled for:

Grabbing her chin, he brought their faces closer, his pale blue eyes looking into his green ones.

"But I love you too much Naru," he said, bring their faces closer.

"And I too, love you Nori," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"NORI!"

"NARU!"

Hayate stared at the couple, his left eye twitching. (Do they always treat life like some sick rom-com?) He asked himself as Destiny came back with the drinks.

"So what did I miss?" Destiny asked Hayate as she gave thee couple their drinks and gave Hayate one too.

"A lot," he sighed, sipping the drink carefully.


End file.
